


Tis the Season

by InLust



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Pre-Relationship, holiday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is back in town during the holidays and that meant only one thing for Joan. Sexual situations for different prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt back on my blog:
> 
> quickie before parents come over, sex in childhood bedroom, and my neighbours are loud but we can be louder

**Christmas Eve Dinner**

There was lasagna cooking in the oven. The salad mixed in the bowl. The red wine was airing. The table had been completely set for _3_.

The only problem for Joan was a distraction in the form of one _Jamie Moriarty_.

Joan had just popped open the bottle of wine to air when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock there was still about an hour before Oren and her mother were supposed to arrive.

Curious, she opened the door. It was probably Sherlock with another case, but she could've sworn he had decided to spend his holidays " _researching_ " at the Brownstone on his own.

When she opened the door what she saw suprised her yet didn't.

Jamie Moriarty stood before her, hair meticulously curled and fashioned in place, lips red as cherries, and (what _should've_ been surprising) clad in a British Army dress uniform.

"What're you--"

Joan's question was quickly dismissed as Jamie placed her lips hard against hers. An arm coming around her waist to steady her and a hand at her neck to still her.

"Hello Joan," she greeted sweetly as she broke the kiss slowly.

Joan didn't realize when her hands came up to the lapels of the khaki uniform and held them steadfast. She flattened her palms against the taller woman's chest and pushed away slowly.

"What are you _doing_ in that _outfit_?" she asked sternly as she stared the blonde up and down.

Jamie didn't say anything as she used her thumb to rub her messed up lipstick. She shrugged and gave a mischievous smile. "I just got back from Britain on _work_ , thought I would stop by to see you, love."

Joan sighed. She did not want to know what Moriarty was getting up to anymore. The less she knew the better. She turned Jamie around and began pushing her out the door.

"You can't show up unannounced," Joan found herself explaining for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Jamie, being pushed towards the door, protested as she waved a finger in the air. "Now, now, I thought we've gotten past this stage in our relationship," she reminded as she found herself closer to the door.

"Relationship?" Joan questioned sharply as the blonde made it across the threshold. The woman quickly turned to face her and Joan rolled her eyes.

Jamie pursed her lips petulantly. " _Affair_ then," she corrected herself. She glanced at the place setting and sniffed the air. "Just because your family is coming over for dinner, does not mean that you should turn away a guest."

She hated when Jamie did that. "What're you doing here?" Joan felt a wave of deja vu, only this time Jamie didn't interrupt her question.

"For you," Jamie answered with a lopsided smile. It was like she had practiced what she wanted to say her whole way to Joan's apartment. She reached out for Joan again, this time a soft caress up her arm, disarming her. "It's been a long time. I thought you'd be happy to see me for the holidays."

The problem with having worked so hard to undo everything that Moriarty has done was the fact that Joan had the fortune of dealing with Moriarty herself. It was wrong, she knew, to consort with an enemy of multiple nations. However, Moriarty was not just Moriarty. She toyed with Joan, she played with her, and spun her into a web.

To strip her of Moriarty, Joan uncovered Jamie. She toyed with Joan, played with her, and ensnared her. Maybe it was the hatred of everything that Moriarty did. Maybe it was the desire to upset everything that Moriarty did.

Which was why at the end of that sentence, Joan glanced at the clock. _There was still a half hour_.

The blonde's eyes followed hers to the clock and she raised an eyebrow at the woman.

Joan narrowed her eyes at the annoying woman before her. Before Jamie could get another word out, Joan pulled her in this time, losing all resolve, lips pressing fiercely. She pulled the blonde back into her apartment and kicked the door close behind them.

"This is a stupid uniform," Joan huskily whispered as she pulled the tie out of the jacket.

Jamie smiled against the shorter woman's lips and brought her hand to the back of the jet black mane. " _God save the Queen,_ " she mocked before sliding her fingers through the locks and caressing the nape of Joan's neck, eliciting almost a purr.

Joan undid the buttons to the uniform quickly and pulled the tie from around the blonde's neck quickly. There was some sort of satisfaction taking off Jamie's clothes. She shed layer after layer until there was nothing left. Just the blonde naked as the day she was born, hair mussed, lipstick smeared, as she fell back onto her bed.

"What do we have time for?" Jamie asked as her back arched to reach for the dark haired woman. She pulled her in for another kiss as her hands slid up the woman's dress. "Longing or lust?"

There was no response. Joan sat back from between the blonde's legs and pulled off her dress. Jamie had her answer then.

She smiled against Joan's lips as the other woman shifted above her to straddle her thigh. Without hesitating, Jamie slipped a finger into Joan's sopping core and watched as the austere facade slipped away with a moan.

As if sensing Jamie's cheek, Joan fell forward, hands on either side of blonde's head, hips coming down hard on her fingers. Jamie leaned up for a kiss when she felt Joan's thigh press against her hard.

The kiss escaped them briefly before Jamie seized it with a tug. Joan fell against the blonde, breasts pressed against one another. With slight humping movements, their nipples brushed against one another sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout their bodies.

The room felt warm. The only sounds they could hear were their pants and moans along with Jamie's palm slapping against Joan's clit.

The blonde could feel her climax mounting as she humped Joan's thigh, her wetness moving her with ease. Her legs clenched around Joan's and with a quick adjustment, her thumb rubbed furiously against Joan's clit. In a single wave, they echoed their pleasures before crashing into each other.

Joan found her way into the crook of the blonde's neck and pressed lazy kisses against the flushed skin. The blonde could only let out soft, comfortable moans at the gentle touches.

They were quickly broken out of their reverie with the sound of a timer going off. Joan all but jumped off Jamie, muttering about the lasagna burning. She grabbed a robe off her chair and quickly wrapped herself in it as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Joan quickly turned off her oven and opened it to let the heat expel. She sighed in relief in knowing her food was safe.

There was a rap at the door and Joan's eyes widened in fear. She glanced at the clock. It was **seven**. _When the---_

She quickly closed her robe and patted her hair down. She hesitated at the door. She couldn't let her mother see her like this. Another knock came. There wasn't enough time for her to get ready again. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Holding her breath, she opened the door quickly. It was Oren _**and** _ her mother. _Great_.

"Joan! We agreed on 7, did we not?" Mrs. Watson asked, completely mortified upon seeing her daughter.

"Come in, mom, Oren! I was in the middle of getting ready because dinner took some time to cook," Joan lied with ease. Her heart pounded inside of her. "How about you guys have some wine and I'll be right out?"

"Sounds good, don't worry about it, mom was insistent that I drive us here right on time," Oren joked at his sister, giving her a look to go ahead. Joan gave a grateful smile before her mother could get past the indignant look at her son.

As she got back inside of her room, Jamie had been back in her British Dress. Jamie ruffled her hair into a stylish muss before staring at Joan with curiosity.

"My mother and brother are here," she tried to contain her frenzy.

"I gathered," Jamie responded with ease as she fixed the cuff of her dress shirt. The only thing missing was her blazer.

The two of them stared at one another quickly. Joan buried her face in her hands and brushed past the blonde to get dressed. "You have to get out of here."

"And how do you suggest I go about that? Climb down the fire escape?"

"I don't know. Figure it out."

"Figure it out?" Jamie narrowed her eyes indignantly at her companion. "When I say I don't like to get my hands dirty, I mean that in the _literal sense_ at times, my dear."

Joan quickly pulled her dress over her head and straightened it. "Jamie, _now_ is **not** the time to argue with me," she threw back quickly as she sat before the vanity to fix her hair to be more presentable. Her lipstick was completely gone.

There was suddenly a knock at her door and Joan hoped beyond hope that it was Oren covering for her.

"Joan, why don't you have your _girlfriend_ join us for dinner?" her mother asked. The two of them looked at one another wondering what they should do. "I am sure she can't leave without her jacket." A beat. "Or tie."

Jamie looked at her chest and scrunched her nose at Joan in distaste. "Well, at least, _she_ can deduced that we are more than just _friends_."

Joan dropped her head onto her vanity and let out a sigh. _Why is this happening?_


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan hates Jamie for getting them roped into Mary Watson's Christmas Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sex in childhood bedroom

**Christmas Day**

The worst part about Jamie was _not_ the fact that she was a **_criminal_ ** (Jamie still disputes that) at this point, it was the fact that she could drop her murderous intent and turn on her charm in a single moment.

She was the sole reason they were both in the Watson home for a Christmas Party her mother had always begged Joan to attend in order to fix her up with another one of her friends' son.

The night before had been a nightmare for Joan. She listened as her mother asked pointed questions at Jamie, especially regarding her uniform. Had Jamie just jumped out of the window, they would've been spared this fate.

Instead, the blonde had lied like a slick tongued snake (an indisputable fact). She was now _Jamie Carter_ , a financial _consultant_ specializing in _acquisitions_ and _assets_ that had just returned from Britain. The reason for the army dress was because of a client had requested her presence last minute at a costume party before her flight.

As Joan rolled her eyes through Jamie's performance, while her mother merely straightened her back in awe and tried not to let gender bother her. Meanwhile, when Oren tipped his glass in approval at Joan when Jamie had discussed perfect engagement rings and women, she swore Jamie knew this would happen.

After that Mary Watson had requested Jamie's presence for the party, hoping that they could spend more time to get to know one another. She had muttered something to Joan being well past her prime and ready to settle down. It made her shudder at the thought of having any form of relationship in which she would _settle down_ with Jamie Moriarty.

Jamie endured an entire night of charming everyone's pants off, while Joan dealt with everyone tell her, "She's **_quite_ ** a woman."

_Jamie is a woman with a Napoleon complex and consorts with all sorts of criminals. Quite a woman._

It had been far too late as the party dwindled. Joan's feet were starting to hurt and her mind was in a champagne ridden haze.

"Your room is still there for you," Mary Watson practically beamed with pride as Jamie immediately appeared by Joan's side as she swayed slightly. "You're welcome to stay with her Jamie."

Joan huffed. She felt like this was far worse than her mother trying to set her up. She made her way quickly up the stairs, not sure and completely careless of her stomping her way up.

When she had gotten into her room, she recognized the nostalgic scent and sighed contently before throwing herself onto her bed and kicking off her heels.

"Your mother's determination for you to settle down is a little unnerving," Jamie's voice followed her with a click of the door.

They were in the dark and Joan was not in the mood to turn on the lights. She buried her face into the comforting smell of her pillow. There was a slight musk of age but Joan could still smell of times when lavendar and orchids filled her room.

The bed dipped and she could feel Jamie's warm body at her side.

"Hmm."

"What?" Joan muttered as she turned her head to her. In the darkness, she could still see the shimmering blonde hair against the moonlight.

Jamie had been doing what she always did: observe. It was in her nature. Joan was just waiting for the quip or punchline.

"I can't say that I am surprised," the blonde finally responded after moments of staring around the room.

"You are _never_ surprised."

"Only by you."

Joan suddenly felt like this moment had been too _surreal_. She had grown up in this room. A room full of toys, later replaced by books to focus on her studies. The soccer uniform encased against the wall like a moment of what could've been. The paints at the bottom of her bookshelf reminded her of a dream that was far less practical than being a doctor.

She had expected that one day she would come back to this room with her _significant other_. That by then the room had been cleaned and all of her old things thrown out or sold off. Yet, there she was, laying in her bed tipsy after a long night with _Jamie Moriarty in her bedroom_.

"I will take my leave then, Joan Watson, it's been a pleasure," Jamie suddenly said with propriety as she turned to get up.

Joan found her hand on Jamie's wrist and the blonde looked at her with an indiscernible expression. With a slight tug, Jamie laid back down on her bed and stared at Joan, waiting for her next move.

She didn't say anything as she kissed the blonde's lips, moving to climb on top of her. She straddled the blonde comfortably as she cupped her cheeks and deepened their kiss.

There was a small exhale from Jamie's lips as they kissed. Her hands traced Joan's spine slowly before embracing her.

Joan couldn't remember the last time she had someone in her room like this. There was her first boyfriend, Josh, who ended up being a complete waste of time because his interest in her revolved around her doing his homework. Then her next boyfriend was an upgrade but not by much considering her step father didn't approve of his decision to attend trade school rather than college.

Joan let out a light whimper as Jamie sucked on her neck gently, her hands skirted up her dress. She let out a moan when her hand pressed against her panties. Her mind felt like she had been treading water for ages, the only thing keeping her afloat was the reminder of Jamie's lips against her neck and fingers pushing inside of her.

Jamie was far from Joan's exes. Jamie was dangerous territory. She was an enigma that Joan found herself unintentionally solving with every kiss and bite.

She gasped as her dress slipped to her waist and the blonde kissed the swells of her breasts. With a teasing bite on her breast and a final push of her palm against her clit, Joan moaned into Jamie's neck as her orgasm washed over her.

She shivered against the blonde as she felt sober once more with the cool air of the room coating her. The only thing that was keeping her warm was Jamie's body embrace as her arms came around her waist once more.

The best thing about Jamie was this and it was something Joan would never admit to.


	3. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan doesn't want to go out and Jamie finally makes her way through the damn window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My neighbors are loud but we can be louder. In this case, Sherlock is a butthead who has prostitute over for NYE.

**New Years Eve**

After a weekend at her mother's home, _thank goodness_ Oren was there, Joan had finally escaped the clutches of her mother. Jamie had a _convenient_ excuse to leave the morning after Christmas before anyone had woken up.

What was even worst was that she was spending a night of New Years Eve at the Brownstone due to her apartment complex having issues with heating. On any other day, Joan would've assumed this had been Sherlock's doing, but he was genuinely surprised at her appearance.

"I am having a _nice_ woman named Angela over later tonight," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I am sure that you will have other plans."

_Surprisingly_. "Nope, not really," Joan responded as she made herself a cup of tea instead. She internally grimaced. _Of course_ , Sherlock would be having someone over. She was going to need as much tea as possible.

When she had made it back to her room there was a stunningly gorgeous blonde coming through her window, covered in a thin layer of snow.

"I thought you didn't like getting your hands dirty," she commented pointedly as she settled her tea down on her nightstand and took a seat on her bed.

Jamie Moriarty looked unamused at best. Even with her pink cheeks and red nose from the biting cold. She brushed off snow and gently stomped her feet before shrugging out of her peacoat.

"I was hoping for more time with your conversation with Sherlock to settle in."

"Hmm."

Joan merely sat back as she watched the blonde place her peacoat on the chair and sit down to undo her shoes. She didn't say anymore, which she was grateful for. The last thing that she wanted was to have a conversation with Jamie about Sherlock.

_Maybe_ they had gotten further in their _relationship_. Joan used that termly loosely.

"Why are you here?" Joan asked, feigning annoyance. She reached for her tea again when Jamie stood up.

The blonde merely smirked as if that wasn't a serious question. She walked towards Joan and took the tea right out of her hands before sipping it. Her pink cheeks and red nose looking as if she were defrosting against the mild steam. There was a low growl of approval as the hot liquid slipped down her throat, spreading its warmth.

"Jamie."

Joan plucked her mug back from the other woman's hands and their fingers brushed against one another briefly. "God, you are freezing."

"Care to warm me up then?"

Jamie sat down on the bed next to Joan and leaned back on her palms, rolling her neck and stretching out her legs. If Jamie wasn't a criminal mastermind, Joan would've found it _cute_ like a child as she waved her legs back and forth. She turned, noticing Joan's stare, and smirked.

Joan blushed. _Stupid_.

A low thump followed by the sound of giggling came under Joan's door. They both turned to the sound. A loud grunt followed by rhythmic knocking of wood suddenly filled the silence.

Joan blushed even harder. _Sherlock..._

"I take it Sherlock has someone over," Jamie mused as she took the tea from Joan once more and sipped it.

This time the consulting detective rolled her eyes and took the tea from the blonde and set it down on the nightstand. "Why don't you go make your own?" she instinctively quipped.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't aware we were at that point in our _relationship_." Joan opened her mouth to protest when she added, "I've already had dinner with your family _twice_ and slept in your _childhood home_. I am sure in the modern era that constitutes as significant steps in a relationship."

Joan shut her mouth and merely glared at Jamie. The piercing blue eyes shined before flitting to the nightstand. She rolled her eyes and handed her the tea.

A loud pleasured scream came through the walls causing them both to stare at one another.

"Are you going to listen to that all night?" Jamie asked taking a gratuitous sip of the tea.

Joan took back the tea and sipped it on. She shrugged. She really didn't want to go outside. The ball dropping was overrated. It's not like they had a case. Maybe she could catch up on writing.

In the midst of her thoughts, Jamie found it the perfect opportunity to take the tea out of her hands and place it on the nightstand. Her cool body brushing against Joan's intimately, sending shivers down her spine.

Jamie's cool hand came up to her neck and she curled away from the touch quickly.

"God, stop that! You're freezing."

Jamie pouted almost petulantly before leaning in to kiss her. Her cool lips melted against hers. Joan let out a low moan as the blonde's warm tongue entered her mouth and slid against hers. Her body flared as Jamie's cool hand pressed against her pajama pants and rubbed up her thigh and the other came up to her back against her thin tshirt.

Joan felt herself maneuvered to lay down against her pillow. Jamie's hand hooking under her legs to rest them on the bed. She stared into the blonde's eyes now dark with arousal.

"We can't," Joan protested as she sat back up. Her body hummed with excitement that she wanted to quell. Sherlock didn't know about this.

"Why not?" Jamie asked as she came down to kiss Joan's neck to elicit a moan.

Joan placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder, neither encouraging or discouraging. "Because Sherlock..."

"I am sure, he wouldn't mind if you were screaming at the top of your lungs as I make you climax," Jamie said explicitly as her hand slipped to the waistband of her pajamas and tugged. Joan unconsciously lifted her hips to her touch and felt her panties and pajamas being pulled down to her knees in one swift moment. "Think of it as a _competition_."

"That's so _strange_ ," Joan pointed out as her fingers threaded through the blonde locks.

Jamie shut her eyes at the soothing touches of Joan's nails grazing her scalp. Her fingers came up tentatively to Joan's core. " _Win-win_." She clearly did not care for Sherlock as she slid down Joan's body. She tugged off her pants to her ankles.

"Jamie...," she shivered against Jamie's warming fingers and felt herself wetter than she expected. Joan kicked off her pajamas.

The blonde settled between Joan's legs with a warm smile on her lips. She pushed her knees further apart and stared at her prize. "Tell me what you want then," as her lips grazed Joan's entrance teasingly.

"I hate you," Joan choked out as Jamie tasted her. She threw her head back with a loud moan as she felt the blonde's velvety tongue push into her.

"What was that?" There was that annoying smirk once more.

"Nothing." Joan didn't deny herself any longer as her hand came down on the back of Jamie's head and pushed her back towards her cunt.

Joan ignored the sound of the rhythmic thumping against the walls and the moans and focused on the feeling of Jamie's tongue tasting her vigorously. Even in the midst of sweet kisses against her entrance, it made Joan shiver with want. Her hips pushed against Jamie's face as she spread her knees further for her, digging her heels into the bed.

She cursed loudly as Jamie sucked on her clit. She could feel that _forsaken_ **_smirk_**. She wanted to chastise her when two fingers entered her quickly. Her fingers still felt cool as it entered her making her back arch to the touch. She screamed as Jamie's fingers worked quickly in and out of her, brushing against her g-spot.

There was a loud slap against the wall that brought Joan's attention back to reality. She looked quickly at Jamie between her legs.

The blonde rolled her eyes, mentally cursing at Sherlock. She switched her motions quickly. Her tongue dipped back into Joan and fingers rubbing furiously against her clit.

"Jamie!" Joan yelled at the sudden change. She felt her thighs lifted onto the blonde's shoulders and her hips coming off the bed. Joan cried out in surprise once more forgetting how strong the other woman could be.

Jamie delved as deeply as she could into Joan, lapping every bit of her as if she'd been dehydrated. She could feel the clench of Joan's thighs around her head as she continued to lick. Her nose brushed against Joan's clit and she relished in the elongated moan that fell from Joan's lips as she came.

She set Joan's hips back down on the bed gently and crawled up between her legs.

Joan looked at the blonde through a haze from her orgasm and saw her shining lips from her orgasm. She leaned up to kiss Jamie deeply, tasting herself with a delighted groan.

The thumping sound came back to their attention at full force. And the two women pulled apart from their kiss with a light laugh.

"I can assure you that I am not quite finished yet," Jamie informed with a glint in her eyes. She nudged her knee between Joan's legs and felt the wetness pooling. "And you aren't either."

In the distance, Joan could hear the sound of cheering and fireworks going off. She looked at Jamie under the golden light and kissed her. "Happy New Years."

There was a genuine smile on Jamie's lips that made Joan's heart beat quickly. She ignored it with a roll of her hips.

"So are you going to make me scream or what?"


End file.
